No, terminantemente,no
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Son sólo caras, sólo nombres que se pronuncian obsesivamente a la hora de comentar tácticas en los vestuarios.Oneshoot


Disclaimer:Ya saben, de Rowling :)

éste fic es para un reto para la comunidad 10 pairings, de Livel Journal. Yo escogí a Cedric, así que tengo que emperejarlo con 10 personajes diferentes, si me animo, o se me da la forma de hacerlo, me gustaría hacer un slash con él ^^

Sin mas, ojalá les guste :D

* * *

Él está en la otra punta del Gran comedor, ambos se encuentran envueltos entre una densa y cuchicheante marea de estudiantes, son sólo caras, sólo nombres que se pronuncian obsesivamente a la hora de comentar tácticas en los vestuarios.

No van al mismo grado, ni a la misma casa, pero tienen algunas cosas en común.

Una vez, en su segundo año, Katie iba alegre, dando saltitos de aquí para allá con un paso un tanto desequilibrado, con un prendedor de su equipo favorito de Quidditch adornando su mochila. Ella rememoraba satisfecha cada jugada, por pequeña que fuese, que había transcurrido en aquel partido decisivo entre "Los Tornados" y "Los Chudley Cannons".

Sumida en su mundo pasó al lado de Cedric, que, por aquellos tiempos, con ése aspecto un poco desgarbado y la voz cambiándole de tonalidad, ostentaba una imagen ligeramente chistosa.

Recuerda que él le había detenido a medio pasillo, mirando con un brillo en los ojos la placa de "Los Tornados" y comenzando a hablarle del famoso partido, cómo si fuesen amigos de toda la vida y aún estuviesen desarrollando una conversación inconclusa. También recuerda que, gracias a aquel muchacho de sonrisa honesta y actitud amable, llegó tarde a la clase de Pociones del profesor Snape y tuvo que quedarse media hora más, poniendo tripas de rana en pequeñas bolsitas de plástico. No es que fuera tan malo, el acalorado debate sobre las diferentes tácticas y pintas que ella había sostenido con aquel Hufflepuff, realmente había valido la pena.

A partir de allí regularmente se lo cruzaba por los concurridos pasillos, le miraba de reojo, pero no le dirigía la palabra, era un extraño para ella, un chico misterioso que compartía el mismo gusto y la misma pasión hacia el Quidditch. Un tío que, en contadas ocasiones, le robaba _un poco_ el aliento.

No eran amigos, no eran conocidos, ni eran compañeros. Sólo eran dos almas que vagaban por el castillo y se encontraban en medio del gran contingente de alumnos, dirigiéndose rápidas y bruscas miradas de reojo.

El verano llegó, ése bendito verano que le hizo reflexionar sobre ciertas cosas, cómo por ejemplo, su desempeño en su primer año de jugadora en el equipo de Gryffindor, junto con una forma de cobrársela con los gemelos, principalmente, por haber convertido el color de la tela de su pijama favorito a un tinte verde Slytherin.

Al fin llegó el primer día de clases de su tercer año, en la mañana le vio deambular por los pasillos del tren, cumpliendo sus deberes de prefecto. Había crecido de una forma completamente antinatural durante aquel tiempo, ahora, en vez de llevarle media cabeza, le llevaba una y un poco más, parecía increíble que alguien pudiese crecer tanto en ésa pequeña cantidad de días. Tal vez ella se estaba volviendo loca, aunque Leanne sostenía que si, que en el universo no habría tía más pirada que ella, pero le pareció ver que él le miró de reojo al pasar por delante de la ventanilla de su compartimiento…

Durante aquel año no conversaron mucho, no hubo por qué hacerlo, realmente.

Ella estaba en su mundo, invadida por un amor platónico y desmedido hacia Oliver Wood, fijando en su mente cada una de las tácticas dictadas por el obsesivo capitán y disfrutando del placentero beneficio que significaba "salida a Hogsmeade"

Varias veces se lo encontró en los paseos u ocupando una mesa en "Las tres escobas", bebiendo con una significativa muestra de placer la dichosa cerveza de mantequilla o riéndose de alguna payasada que hiciera alguno de sus amigos. También, ahora que lo piensa, lo halló varias veces en Honeydukes, de hecho, él una vez le compró una barra de su chocolate favorito, esbozando una sonrisa ante su mirada atónita y justificándose bajo la frase de "_Porque tenéis que esforzaros, o sino las serpientes os aplastarán_". Aunque eso, francamente, no la salvó de que- en su segundo año cómo integrante del equipo- al final Harry hubiese resultado gravemente herido e imposibilitado a jugar. Numerosos rumores y teorías se filtraron en el castillo sobre esto, pero decidió no creerlos, al menos, hasta que Dumbledore se interesó en confirmarlos.

No le conoce, no se conocen, pero eso está a punto de cambiar, no se mantendrá así por mucho tiempo. El destino, tan variable y caprichoso cómo siempre, se encargará de ello.

Katie se siente fatal, gran parte de la presión se debe a la insistencia de Oliver para ganar la copa, no puede culparle, ella también anhela hacerlo. Quitarles aquel trofeo de oro a los estudiantes de túnica verde y plata.

Pero, primero, les espera batallar contra Hufflepuff.

Le mira de reojo desde su puesto en el Gran Comedor, ambos apenas prueban bocado. Mientras ella juguetea desinteresadamente con un guisante depositado en su plato, Cedric se dedica a mirar alegre a todo mundo, esbozando una sonrisa que pretende contagiar ánimo y confianza. Katie, por más que le pese, no puede evitar sentir que el nudo que hace horas se asentó en su estómago, comienza a disiparse lentamente. _Jodido Diggory._

Desvía su atención al observar con molestia a Oliver, quién, cómo no, le está deslizando medio banquete en el plato, justificándose ante la excusa de "_Tienes que tener energía para mañana, Bell_". Ella aparta molesta la comida, siente que si sigue ingiriendo alimentos, lo que probablemente luego acontezca allí no será algo muy agradable que digamos.

Le ve levantarse de su asiento, revolverle el cabello a una de sus cazadoras y saludar con la mano hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Cuándo ella voltea su vista hacia allí, no puede divisar a nadie que remita el saludo.

_ Idiota_, se dice, antes de volver a jugar con la comida que yace en su plato.

No puede dormir durante el transcurso de aquella noche nublada, siente a su cuerpo sudar demasiado, está realmente histérica, definitivamente, su capitán no es una buena influencia.

Desayuna pesado aquella mañana, mantiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras mastica la fruta que Alice le ha encajado- sin aceptar ninguna negativa- en el plato. Se encierra en su burbuja, alejándose de la multitud de estridentes cuchicheos y risas nerviosas.

Tras lo que parece una eternidad, Oliver les llama para ir al campo. Siente que su cuerpo tiembla mientras coge su escoba, antes de salir por la amplia puerta mira sobre su hombro en dirección a la mesa de los tejones, el equipo ya se ha ido, cómo era de esperarse.

Se cambian silenciosamente en los vestuarios, los gemelos bromean y dicen que, cómo último recurso, pueden utilizar algunos de sus trucos para provocar la "desaparición" de ciertos miembros del equipo contrincante. Ella sonríe ligeramente y Oliver frunce aún más su ceño, antes de respirar prolongadamente y comenzar a dictar su ya demasiado conocido discurso, excepto, por el pequeño detalle de "_Éste es mi último año, tenemos que llevarnos la copa a casa_", un plus que aumentaba la tensión que ya de por sí había en aquel momento, pero, que, al mismo tiempo, elevaba los ánimos de todos los integrantes.

Salieron al campo con paso lento, Cedric ya estaba allí, enfundado en su traje negro y amarillo, con el resto de sus compañeros colocados, en un orden establecido, tras él.

Los leones se afilan ante los tejones y las miradas se cruzan de uno a otro lado de la cancha.

El muchacho le guiña –imperceptiblemente- un ojo, mientras pronuncia, mas bien, gesticula, un "_Buena suerte_".

Traga pesado, antes de sonreírle a modo de respuesta, se arregla un poco la coleta, para que ningún mechón rebelde le moleste a la hora de jugar.

Tras esto - rememorando el gesto de él, mientras le observa estrechar manos con Oliver-, ella siente que algo baja y sube por su pecho, es consciente del movimiento de su corazón al comprimirse y agitarse, cómo si fuese una snitch cogida en el momento más propicio del partido.

Todo pasa demasiado a prisa o demasiado lento, depende el instante en el que se encuentra de un punto a otro en el desarrollo del partido.

Ve cómo Harry cae, no puede evitar que un jadeo la invada, un grito de horror que nadie, ni siquiera ella, ha podido escuchar entre tanto relámpago y lluvia torrencial.

Cuándo aparece- gracias a Dios- el director, se permite respirar tranquila _No dejará que le pase nada_, piensa, antes de girar la vista hacia dónde está el capitán del equipo contrario. Ve horrorizada que, en su palma, lucha por escaparse una pequeña pelotilla dorada._ Mierda_.

Los tejones han ganado, eso es un hecho. _No se debe llorar sobre la leche derramada_, se dice, mientras estrecha la mano de Cedric- y al mismo tiempo siente un escalofrío recorrerla entera -, quién luce terriblemente contrariado, por supuesto, debido a la renuente negación de la profesora Hooch de repetir el partido.

Ése día tampoco duerme muy bien, aunque eso, en realidad, ya era de esperarse.

Se encuentra con él a la mañana siguiente, se obstaculizan el paso el uno al otro en el pasillo de la planta de Encantamientos. Ella se mueve hacia un lado al mismo tiempo que Cedric. Divertida, esboza una sonrisa burlona. Él le mira precavido, cómo si dudase de unirse a ella o de no poder utilizar aquel beneficio, cómo si su aparente profunda alegría fuese razón para la tristeza de Katie.

-Lo lamento Bell, yo no quise que pasase así-Es lo primero que permite que se escape de sus labios, fijando sus penetrantes ojos en los de ella, con una voz tan firme y honesta que le hace estremecerse.-Queríamos ganar por nuestros propios méritos, lo esperábamos, lo ansiábamos ¿Me entiendes?- Se explicó, pasándose una mano por el cabello en un vano intento de evaporar la tensión.

- Claro Diggory, lo comprendo. No obstante, no creas que ya nos habéis aniquilado, éste año vamos a pisotear a todos… ¿Comprendes eso?- Dijo ella, con una ferviente mirada en el rostro.

Él le sonrió a modo de contestación, antes de dejar escapar por sus labios un- Os estaremos esperando leones.-

A partir de allí, de ése preciso momento en el que intercambiaron miradas divertidas, formaron una especie de vínculo secreto. De vez en cuándo marchaban juntos a Hogsmeade y, entonces, él le compraba una tableta de chocolate "_Para que no pierdas la esperanzas de la copa, pequeña_"

Era divertido pasar su tiempo con él, un muchacho modesto y simpático, fanático de Los Tornados, cómo ella. Y, siendo sinceros, le había resultado muy difícil conocer a alguien a quién le gustase aquel equipo, teniendo en cuenta que hacía varios años que su racha no era muy buena.

Así los meses pasaron y el año escolar llegó a su fin.

El último día viajaron -durante unas pocas horas- juntos en el compartimiento.

Ella le miró divertida mientras él jugaba al ajedrez mágico con Percy Weasley, esbozando un gesto de gran concentración en el rostro.

Se despidieron rápido, un simple abrazo antes de descender del vagón y la efímera promesa de mantener el contacto durante las vacaciones. Aunque él, además, dejo escapar que quizás, sólo quizás, visitarían con frecuencia la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Ante esto ella sonrió, no esperaba que, con tantas preocupaciones en mente, él recordase que una de las cosas que más le gustaban en el mundo, era eso, precisamente, el disfrute del refrescante helado derritiéndose de una forma tan placentera en la boca.

A pesar de que le vio varias veces durante aquel caluroso verano, e incluso, después de que se encontraran en el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch y pasaran por la odisea de hacer una fogata muggle juntos, le extrañó bastante.

No supo cuándo, tal vez fue de forma paulatina e inconstante, antes de convertirse en algo tan inmenso e invasivo, pero él se había colado en sus sueños, y no eran sueños en los que sólo jugaban al Quidditch, precisamente.

_No_, se dijo una noche, lavándose la cara con el agua que corría por la pileta del baño. Ése sueño había sido muy vívido, demasiado, para su gusto.

Aún podía sentir su lengua deslizándose de forma perezosa y seductora por su cuello, poniéndole la piel de gallina en el proceso, sus amplias palmas tomándola de la cintura y estrechándola más a él, si es que cabía la posibilidad. El ronco gemido que ella había soltado, arqueándose contra el torso desnudo de Cedric.

_No_, se repitió, antes de tomar la toalla para secarse el rostro.

_No, terminantemente, no. _

Porque, definitivamente, ése cosquilleo continúo que la inunda y desborda cuándo le siente cerca, junto al impulso de morderse el labio, no puede llegar a tener nadar que ver, ni relacionarse de ninguna forma, con el concepto efímero de "amor".

Que va, ella no ama, ni nunca va a amar, a Cedric Diggory, punto.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :D


End file.
